


Better at Home

by BlkRse



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlkRse/pseuds/BlkRse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...under different circumstances I might take you up on that. But I have someone better at home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better at Home

"Oh shit."

Stella looked up from her coffee cup to give Aiden a pointed look. The Brooklyn native, however, was focused on the door to the coffee shop. Stella followed her gaze and agreed with the assessment.

The man standing just inside the door caught them looking at him. A smile flashed in his green eyes before manifesting on his lips. He headed over to the counter to order his drink, his back to them.

Stella smirked and looked back at Aiden, who was following the green eyed mystery man with her eyes. "There is a God." she said in a whisper that only Stella could hear. "I mean look at him."

He was tall, probably about six feet. His brown hair was cut short and Stella had noticed the dimple in his cheeks before he turned his back. She thought they gave him a boyish charm that would otherwise be lost amongst the sex appeal he oozed.

"Those jeans," Aiden whispered again, "are ass grabbing jeans."

"Aiden." Stella tried to scold her friend but her snickering made it lose its potency.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Tell me you wouldn't grab that ass."

Before Stella got a chance to answer, the man turned to look right at her and smiled. He slowly made his way over and Stella was grateful that Aiden had stopped her commentary.

"Hi." His voice was deep and smooth like silk. It wasn't what Stella expected.

So completely caught off guard by the stranger's voice, Stella didn't respond until Aiden kicked her under the table.

"Hi."

Aiden looked away and sipped her coffee to keep from laughing.

"I'm Henry." He said, offering his hand to shake.

"Stella." She shook his hand quickly and motioned to her companion. "This is Aiden."

The Brooklyn native only offered a polite head nod and went back to looking anywhere but Henry and Stella.

"Nice to meet you ladies." He said kindly. Turning his attention to Stella, he said, "I, uh couldn't help but notice you from the door. I think you're a very beautiful woman and even though I'm kind of in a hurry," he glanced towards the front counter before continuing, "I would like to see you again sometime."

A sly grin crept across Stella's face. "Well, Henry, I'm flattered. You are... very attractive and under different circumstances I might take you up on that. But I have someone better at home." she said with a wistful smile.

Aiden's jaw dropped.

"Fair enough." Henry said. "I suppose it was foolish of me to think some lucky guy hadn't asked you out already. It was nice meeting you." With a genuine smile, he got his coffee and left the shop.

Stella looked back at her friend. "Aiden, close your mouth."

She snapped her jaw shut but kept staring at Stella.

"What?"

"You... I should hit you." Aiden said. "You're seeing someone. And it's not even that you didn't tell me, but you say he's better than Henry 'Grab My Ass'."

Stella burst out laughing. "You've already given him a nickname?"

"That's beside the point." Aiden waved her hand. "Who's this guy you're seeing?"

"Well," Stella started, raising her cup to her lips, "his name is-" she cut herself off by taking a sip. "And we didn't want everyone in our business."

Aiden sighed. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope."

"Damn." Defeat crossed Aiden's face for a moment before her face lit up. "He works with us doesn't he? Or else you'd tell me."

"Aiden."

"I think I can safely rule out Messer, unless you're crazy, which I don't think you are... Is it Flack?"

"Aiden."

"No? Okay." Aiden's eyes grew wide. "Holy shit, is it Mac?"

Stella laughed and started gathering her things. "Aiden, I'm not telling you." She stood and put on her coat. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah." Aiden grumbled. "Bright and early."

\----

Stella quietly let herself in with the key he had given her. Since coming to see him was a spur of the moment decision, she hadn't called him. Soft music came from the stereo speakers in the living room which should have covered up any sound her entrance made.

The light was on in his bedroom so she headed down the hall. The faint smell of his soap filled her nostrils and the sight of him confirmed that he had just gotten out of the shower. Still wet and wearing only a towel, Sheldon stood in front of his dresser looking for something to wear. Stella bit her lip, watching as one drop in particular descended down his back, eventually being absorbed into the towel at his waist.

“You really should have called before you came over,” he said before looking at her.

She shook her head. “That would have taken all the fun out of this.”

Smiling, he pecked her cheek and went back to his dresser. “How was coffee?”

“Enlightening,” she said, her gaze following him to the bathroom. “And not for me.”

“Hate when that happens,” he said with a grin, leaving the bathroom door cracked behind him. “What was so enlightening?”

“Aiden knows I’m seeing someone.”

Sheldon poked his head around the door. “Really?”

She nodded. “She doesn’t know who, though.”

He raised an eyebrow at her before ducking back in the bathroom. “How exactly did this come up?”

“Well,” she sighed, shedding her jacket and laying back on his bed. “It all started when Henry ‘Grab My Ass’ walked in.”

The bathroom door flew open to reveal a chest naked Sheldon, looking very confused. “Henry grabbed my what?”

Stella laughed. “Henry ‘Grab My Ass’. It’s what Aiden called him.”

“That girl and her nicknames.”

“Yeah. So, he asks me out and I tell him that, while I’m flattered, I’ve got someone better at home.”

Sheldon smirked. “You didn’t say that.”

“I did,” she nodded. “And Aiden’s jaw hit the floor.”

“I can imagine,” Sheldon chuckled. “She interrogate you?”

“She skipped over Danny and went straight to asking me if it was Don or Mac.”

Smiling, Sheldon shook his head and put on a t-shirt. “You know she’s not going to stop until she figures it out.”

“I know, and I’m fully prepared to torment her with this,” she smirked.

“You are a dangerous woman, Stella Bonasera,” Sheldon said quietly as he leaned over her.

“I like to think so,” she whispered before stealing a kiss.

“I know you had coffee,” Sheldon said, standing up straight, “but did you eat?”

“You’re going to feed me?”

“Uh huh. Spaghetti okay?” he asked, heading down the hall.

“It’s fine,” she called after him. Sitting up suddenly, she watched him as he walked away and smiled to herself. “Much better than Henry.”


End file.
